


Red, Green y Blue.

by Chappylandia



Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Future Fic, Gen, Green is the boy, Red is a good friend but Oblivious, blue is the girl
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:21:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24364258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chappylandia/pseuds/Chappylandia
Summary: Red había estado en sus momentos más vulnerables, en sus momentos más felices y en sus momentos de angustia, y Blue se negaba completamente a continuar sin la presencia del Campeón de Kanto a unos metros de ella.
Relationships: Blue/Green, Female Pokedex Holder Blue | Green/Ookido Green | Blue Oak, Leaf/Ookido Green | Blue Oak, Ookido Green | Blue Oak & Red, Red/Yellow (Pokemon)
Kudos: 5





	Red, Green y Blue.

**Author's Note:**

> Red, Green y Blue.  
> 27 de Noviembre de 2018.
> 
> Aviso: en este fanfic Blue es la chica y Green Oak el chico, como en el manga japonés de Pokémon Special.

Pueblo Paleta era el hogar de campeones. Lo había sido desde la época del Profesor Oak, desde incluso antes, y Red estaba orgulloso de haber logrado continuar con la tradición.

A pesar de que la final de la Liga Pokémon entre Green y Red había pasado hace más de 15 años, el Campeón recordaba la emoción de la pelea, la mirada intensa de su amigo y rival y los gritos de apoyo de la multitud.

Red nunca se había sentido tan orgulloso como aquel día.

Era algo en lo que le gustaba recordar aún durante sus periodos de entrenamiento en el Monte Plateado, en donde usualmente no pensaba más que en batallas Pokémon.

“Tienes que dejar de ocultarte aquí del mundo, Red” le había dicho Green durante su última visita, apenas unas semanas antes.

“Sabes que no lo hago por eso” había dicho el pelinegro “tengo que seguir entrenando si quiero ser el mejor”

“Como digas” suspiró su mejor amigo, sacudiendo sus pantalones antes de partir “recuerda que si no regresas a tiempo Blue va a matarte”

“Lo sé”

“Recuerda que si no regresas a tiempo yo voy a matarte” Red soltó una carcajada.

“También lo sé”

Green le dirigió una leve sonrisa y Red no pudo evitar darle un abrazo apretado a su más grande rival. Porque no importaba que no se hubieran enfrentado en serio hace años, Green siempre sería su rival.

“Hablo en serio Red” repitió el castaño separándose del abrazo para verlo a los ojos “en un mes, en Ciudad Verde, no puedes llegar tarde”

“No lo haré” fue lo último que dijo Red antes de dejarlo partir.  
*  
“Va a venir ¿verdad?” preguntó Yellow hecha un manojo de nervios, pero Green ni siquiera se molestó en alzar la vista.

Ver el nerviosismo de la entrenadora no iba a hacer nada para calmar el estado de alerta en el que se encontraba Green, que no había podido dormir bien las últimas semanas y estaba a tres pasos de un ataque de estrés.

Yellow tenía un lugar muy especial en el corazón del líder de Gimnasio, pero su salud mental era más importante que tratar de asegurarle a la joven algo que ni siquiera estaba seguro si sucedería.

“Green”

“Él dijo que vendría” suspiro, no tenía caso fingir que seguía leyendo a estas alturas “vendrá”

“¿Cómo puedes estar seguro?”

“¿Cómo puedes no estarlo tú?” preguntó Green, dirigiendo su mirada hacia ella “ustedes están comprometidos”

Yellow tuvo la gracia de sonrojarse y recordarle a Green lo bonita que se veía sonrojada antes de dejarse caer a su lado en el sillón.

“Amo a Red” dijo la rubia “pero es horrible para recordar fechas”

“Entonces que se enfrente a las consecuencias” Yellow hizo una mueca.

“¿Vas a dejarlo sufrir la ira de Blue? ¿En serio?”

“Si no está aquí, no se merece menos” finalizó volviendo a su lectura nocturna, para exasperación de Yellow.

Silver, Gold y Crystal habían llegado a Pueblo Paleta dos días antes y ya estaban instalados en casa de su abuelo. Ruby, Sapphire, Emerald y Wally llegarían en un par de horas. Diamond, Pearl y Platinum lo harían en la mañana y Green ya había recibido la confirmación de que los dexholders de Unova estaban descansando en Ciudad Celeste de camino a Pueblo Paleta.

Yellow había sido el mejor apoyo y acompañamiento que hubiera podido desear. Daisy, Bill, la madre de Red y el tío de Yellow les habían ayudado en todo.

Su abuelo estaba en el mismo estado que él y hasta la Asociación de Líderes de Gimnasio estaba al pendiente de la situación para apoyarlo en todo lo que pudiera pedir, cosa que agradecía en exceso.

Si Red no se aparecía a tiempo se merecía todas y cada una de las cosas horribles que Blue pudiera planear en su contra.

*

“¡TE ODIO!” las lágrimas le caían por las mejillas, el dolor era insoportable y todos eran demasiado inútiles para buscar una forma de ayudarla.

Silver la miraba con un rostro tan blanco que parecía haber visto al mismo Arceus aparecerse con la intención de destruir el mundo – otra vez – y su madre trataba de calmarla en vano.

Green también estaba ahí, pero Blue no quería ni siquiera voltear a verlo. Todo era su culpa.

“No puedes seguir con esto Blue” le dijo el castaño, Blue le lanzó una mirada de odio “tienes que ir al hospital”

“¡NO!”

“Blue” repitió Green con fuerza, acercándose a la cama donde la castaña seguía retorciéndose del dolor. Arceus, ¿Qué había hecho para merecer estas contracciones? “no podemos esperar más”

“¡Este niño no va a nacer hasta que ese imbécil se aparezca!” le gritó Blue, sujetando fuertemente la camisa verde oscuro del líder de Gimnasio.

No podía hacer esto sin Red. Red había sido su primer amigo desde su escape de las garras de Mascara de Hielo, Red había sido la causa de que pudiera reencontrarse con su familia, de conocer a Yellow, al Profesor Oak, y a Green.

Red había estado ahí para ella cada que los recuerdos del pasado la habían hecho caer en desesperación, cada que se sentía triste y necesitaba de alguien que estuviera ahí incondicionalmente para ella.

Red había estado ahí 8 años atrás, cuando Green la había besado detrás de las escaleras de la casa de Silver en su cumpleaños número 18 y había desaparecido durante 3 meses para irse a entrenar a Unova.

Había estado ahí 5 años atrás, cuando Green y ella decidieron no huir más y aceptar que tal vez eso que pasaba entre ellos ya no era una relación pasajera.

Y había estado ahí 9 meses atrás, cuando Blue descubrió que estaba embarazada y no tenía idea de cómo decírselo al líder de Gimnasio.

Red había estado en sus momentos más vulnerables, en sus momentos más felices y en sus momentos de angustia, y Blue se negaba completamente a traer al mundo a un bebé sin la presencia del Campeón de Kanto a unos metros de ella.

“Blue” dijo Green en el tono de voz en que le hablaba durante las tardes en que se quedaban solos en el Gimnasio. En el mismo tono en que le había hablado cuando le dijo que no importara lo que decidiera hacer con el bebé, él se mantendría a su lado “Red debe estar en camino, pero tú debes ir al hospital ahora”

Blue pasó la mirada por el rostro asustado de su madre y de Silver antes de tomar la mano de su novio, apretarla y asentir levemente.

*

Red llegó al hospital de Ciudad Verde 15 minutos antes de la medianoche, con las mejillas rojas por el esfuerzo y el corazón latiendo dolorosamente en su pecho.

Pika estaba sobre su hombro, buscando nerviosamente con la mirada algún rastro de Green, Yellow o Chu Chu, cuando escucharon la puerta de emergencia del hospital abrirse de par en par dejando pasar una caravana de personas alrededor de una camilla.

Cuando los ojos de Blue y Red se encontraron, la chica soltó una maldición que hizo sobresaltar a todos, aunque la mayoría ya estuvieran acostumbrados a los ademanes de la entrenadora.

“¡VOY A MATARTE RED!”

“¡Lo siento, lo siento!” exclamó él, corriendo hacia la camilla de Blue. Del lado contrario, Green lo miraba como si quisiera asesinarlo “¡Me retrasé! ¡Lo siento!”

“Eres un idiota, un idiota” lloriqueo Blue, con una mano entre las de Green y la otra apretando la mano izquierda de Red con fuerza “¡Ni siquiera te mereces ser el padrino de este niño!”

“Lo siento, lo siento” se disculpó de nuevo el Campeón de Kanto tomando con ambas manos la de Blue “Blue, estas hecha un desastre”

“¿¡Y como querías que estuviera!?” saltó la castaña antes de ser golpeada por otra contracción y que el doctor decidiera que era suficiente.

En pocos minutos Blue acompañada del doctor, las enfermeras y su madre desaparecieron por la puerta del quirófano dejando solos a los Dexholders, Bill, Daisy y el Profesor Oak.

Después de saludar a todos y darle un leve beso a Yellow en los labios, Red se acercó a Green, que se veía tan nervioso como si fuera de nuevo aquel niño de 11 años frente a la final de la Liga Pokémon.

“Voy a asesinarte” dijo el castaño sin mirarlo, con la vista fija a la puerta por la que la futura madre de su hijo había desaparecido. Red le sonrió a modo de disculpa.

“Al menos llegue a tiempo” Green le lanzó una mirada de furia “no me habría perdido esto por nada del mundo Green, en verdad lo lamento”

“Lo sé” suspiró el castaño.

Luego de varios minutos de cómodo silencio, Red habló de nuevo.

“No puedo creerlo ¿Sabes?” admitió “a pesar de todo este tiempo simplemente no me lo creo”

“¿El qué?”

“Que vayas a ser papá”

Los ojos verde brillante se cruzaron con el rojo oscuro y por un momento Red vio al niño de 11 años que le sacaba de sus casillas. Vio al joven de 18 años al que había dado un puñetazo en el rostro por desaparecerse 3 meses y hacer llorar a Blue.

Al hombre que apenas 8 meses atrás había subido al Monte Plateado para patearle el trasero por no haberle dicho antes que su novia estaba embarazada.

Green le sonrió y Red le devolvió la sonrisa con un sentimiento cálido en el pecho.

“Tampoco yo”

Más de media hora después, con el rostro cansado, el cabello hecho un desastre y viéndose lo más hermosa que Red recordaba haberla visto en todos los años que llevaba de conocerla, Blue puso en brazos de Green a un pequeño bulto castaño que en un futuro respondería al nombre de Leaf Oak, su ahijado.

Red no se había sentido tan orgulloso en toda su vida.


End file.
